Memoirs of the Brotherhood
by mimi0992891
Summary: 'Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent' 'Hide in plain sight' 'Never compromise the Assassin Brotherhood' The rules seem easy until your loyalty is tested against the ones you care for the most.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Author's note: Character and timelines don't follow the Assassins Creed video games. But the characters backgrounds and **_**_personalities i try to stick with as close as i can. I do have my own made up characters too :)_**

Paris 1789

Edward

Finally, it's my time to be initiated into the Brotherhood; I had imagined a life far more different than this one. But every secret moment with the Assassins felt as if I'd conquered the world with a swift jab of my hidden blade. A more clear purpose enchants me now that I wear my coat and hood with the permission of the Brotherhood. I thought of Caroline my love, would she be proud of me? Would my father agree with the creed I chose to follow? Of course he wouldn't even have been able to know, after all this is a secret organization. Discreetly moving in secret to keep our Creed existing. Without our confidence we would be exposed to public, becoming better targets for even more enemies. Hard to believe just a few months ago I'd been a pirate taking whatever I could to assure myself more coin. Now I'm here ready to fight for the freedom of people who have no idea we exist.

"Edward James Kenway." The leader of our council and my mentor Ah Tabai spoke among the other members. " The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

I said. "Nothing is true."

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." He finished off.

I bowed my head down slightly to my new leaders.

"Here you go, Edward." Mary Read attached two new hidden blades onto both my arms.

Now I'd become an Assassins fully dressed in black and burgundy with a black hood to cover my hiding secrets.

"You're one of us now." She stepped back.

I smiled up at my brothers before dismissing myself. Mary followed behind, who better to mentor me out in the real world than Mary Read my good friend.

We scurried from roof top to roof top passing civilization on the way to yet another secret layer Mary promised me it'd be worth my wild.

"Leading me into another trap again Mary?" I manage to breathe out. Referring to the time she trapped me into meeting with Ah Tabai. I wish I could say our first introducing was a good one. Back then, I had done plenty petty things, I'm not too proud of. Now was the time to make up for all the mischief.

"We're here." I followed Mary into what look to be a palace yard. The Templars had a lot more resourcing because of their wealth but this looked promising to me. A quite fine exterior to match the clean cut brick surrounding the gardens.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, this isn't ours. We're just meeting someone here." She said as we continue on ground now. "Hood down." She hissed.

"State your purpose." A French guard asked, ready to give us a hard time.

She handed him a slip. I focused my attention on the pistol sleeping inside his holster, without actually looking at it.

"Alright, let them in!" he calls out to the guards behind him as we passed by.

Again, I was following Mary.

"Here we are." We walked into a grand room filled of books.

There was a woman standing behind the desk; she seemed focus distinctly on whatever it is she was reading.

"Boss got you doing paper work now?" Mary bought our presence to the woman's attention.

She slowly looked up to us, "Mary Read." She smiled.

I've seen a lot of beautiful women in my time, but this one came straight from the Gods. She had dark hair and big brown eyes. I wasn't quite sure if she was one of us yet so made no haste.

"Ella Moore, this is Edward Kenway." Mary introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Hearing her say me name fizzled me.

"Pleasures all mine." I began to pace around the room.

"Did you find our next target?" Mary asked Ella.

'Ah, so she is another Assassin'. I thought.

"Yes, Benjamin Monroe is his name." Ella moved in closer to Mary and began whispering something I couldn't quite hear. Mary repeated the same notion.

'What are these two women up to?' I thought.

I continued to let them whisper back and fourth, for a while. Before I got fed up.

Secrets agitated me the most; "Mary, should know by now that you can't keep secrets from me" I pushed between them.

"Your first lesson of the day is patience, Edward." Mary folded her arms together.

Bella went to gather her things. "I must go, Mary share what I told you with Edward here." She turned to me before making her leave. "Nice to meet, Edward." She said. Her voice was soft and polite.

I wasn't very discreet when watching her walk out, nor was a trying to be. She was wearing a gray dress with a very high slit and a black hooded cape with sleeves.

"Don't even think about it Kenway, she's out of your league." Mary hissed knocking me with her elbow.

I smirked at Mary before sitting on the desk beside me, "You want to tell me what you girls were gossiping about now?"

"Come on, I'll tell on the way to our mission." She gestured for me to follow once more.

Mary Read loved giving me the go around.

The next day, I practiced some swordsmanship with two Italian Scrima. Soon, I would make these swords mines. Offering the dealer a price not even God himself would refuse. But time wasn't on my side today. Mary arrived earlier than usual. Without a word, I just followed my fellow Assassin mentor to our next mission.

"There's our target." Mary and I watched Benjamin Monroe scatter through his crowds of guest. From up top the building cross his estate. He had a rather nice soiree going on and we're going to make a surprise visit. I caught the glimpse of a figure on top the building next to us.

"Arno and Clyde are here." Mary's eyes followed the same direction as mine.

I focused my attention back on the target; I'm itching to use my new set of blades. Mary informed me that this Monroe character had a long-term goal of exposing us Assassins as terrorist to the public. He had plenty men standing behind him on that theory. Causing more people to question the secrets of today's society. He had already murdered several of our brothers this past few months. I wasn't going to let him take anymore of our men, not under my watch. So I stood prepared to jump.

"Easy, Kenway." Mary whispered.

There are only four men guarding the rooftops. It hardly seems fair to put these few bodies against us.

"C'mon, Mary these are easy kills" I tried whispering.

"Snatch the arrogance out your heart. Monroe is expecting us to come. The guards we see are bait." She explained. "Arno and Clyde will lure themselves out. Giving us a chance to get inside. They wont expect more than two of us at a time."

Of course, we have attacked many times before. By now they had to start taking notes. Knowing how and when we were to strike. Bloody fucking pricks. Though this is the first time we have ever attacked his home directly.

We watched the other two Assassins take out the guards. Sure enough their men sent an alert to bring out more protection. Benjamin rushed to a destination, we couldn't quite pin point from where we larked. One of our brothers gave us the signal once he reached further within the rooftop.

"C'mon they can handle the guards from here." I followed Mary.

We snuck our way to a pair of windows. I used my fist to break a window square as quietly as I could. Mary followed me inside, there were two men standing right outside what look to be a library. Mary and I both snuck up on them. My blade sinks into the guard's neck causing much of his blood to spray. I placed him behind the doors.

I took a slight peek beyond the hallway, but had to pull back quickly. More than a dozen guards patrolled the halls. "You sure they don't reckon more of us coming?" I gripped my sword.

"Our sources said they wouldn't." She whispered.

"We can not engage in combat. Monroe will be swept away." I hooted.

We waited for what felt like minutes. For the patrol to separate but none of the men budged.

I eyed the door on Mary's side of the hall then nodded in its direction. Once we passed through the doors. We ran over to the next set of windows making our way into the party. Our hoods down, not to be spotted immediately. We made our way pass the crowd and through an open entry. Taking down the two guards protecting it in plain sight. Looking around the mansion from the balcony we climbed upon to see no sign of the target.

She and I decided separate with me taking the right side of the balcony. I moved under a table standing against the wall. Two women past by, too engaged in conversation to see me moving smoothly past them. My eyes glanced over the stage in the center of the grand hall. Where the heart of the party took place, but no sign of Monroe. Where are you devil?

"Kenway." A voice whispered. It was one of the two Assassins we had taking care of the rooftops. I stooped down to where he was kneeling. "Monroe is gone. We must take a hostage, someone who may have known where he'd gone."

"One of the guess should know." I suggested.

"No, we wont interrogate the innocent." He declared.

"I don't seek an innocent. You see that man over there?" I inquired. "See the symbol he wears on his wrist?" He was a Templar. "We take him."

"Go for it. I'll watch over you." He moved swiftly.

I cautiously moved through the crowd. Until my knife poked our new target's back, forceful enough for him to feel a threat present.

"Don't say one word friend or I'll give you an early exit from this life. Now move." I pushed him slightly a head of me.

Our target may have been lost. But a new one was found.

We took our Templar to the library just a few blocks from Monroe's mansion.

"Our sources wronged us mates." The Assassin I now know as Clyde Nicolson. The other one who assisted me is named Arno Dorian.

"This layout, it can't be right." Arno said, studying the Monroe's mansion blue print.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I said leaning over the map across him.

"Pieces from this blue print are missing. None of the section matches up." He pointed out.

I touched my chin, scanning his marks.

"Anyone want to tell me why our target is still alive and making a speech tomorrow morning." Ella walked upstairs to where we retreated.

"That dimwit caterer we used gave us false information." Mary said.

Ella snorted. "I will not go back to our Assassins leaders and tell them the brotherhood is compromised because you couldn't make a tiny kill."

"Doesn't matter what you tell them. We can finish this job. We have a hostage." I growled.

Ella looked to me with piercing eyes. "Who is this target Edward?" she asked calmly.

"You all should come see this." Arno called out before I could speak.

We all gathered around the table.

"It's looks like Benjamin has an under ground tunnel beneath his home. How we missed this? I don't know, but it's defiantly something beyond his house. That's why we couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared." Arno explained. "The sneaky bastard escaped right under our noses. Just when I was looking forward to slitting his throat."

"Arno find a way to get to the under ground tunnel. We have to strike again tomorrow." Ella ordered.

Arno nodded.

"Mary and Edward, come with me we are going to talk to our templar friend." Something in Ella's voiced sounded devilish.

Moving in the area where we place the hostage in a chair tied up. I prepared myself for a muse. I watched as Ella pulled out a knife and straddled the man. She stuck her blade less than what looked to be an inch up his chin.

"I have about 30centimeters of this knife stuck in you. Another 30 more and you will bleed out to death. Tell me where Benjamin Monroe's safe house is?" I watched Ella, pretty impressed with her skills.

"I…I don't know." His voice was shaking.

"Wrong answer." She moved causing him to yell Wait!

"C'mon mate, make this easier for yourself." I said.

"He is somewhere a few houses from here. That's all you assassins will get out of me. Now please let me go." He said.

Ella released her knife taking one step back and in one elegant movement she slit his throat before whispering thank you.

Mary didn't look to please with Ella's actions.

"I'll have someone clean this up and I will accompany you during tomorrow night's mission. We will not fail this time." After saying that, Ella exited from the room.

I caught another glimpse of Mary's disapproving eyes. "He was a Templar Mary." I assured her.

She looked with heaving lids. "Remember what I said, about Ella being out of your league?" She looked at me. "She is out of everyone's league. Ella can be cold, Edward. Sometimes I wonder if her reasons are the same as ours."

After Mary's words I made it my duty to know who Ella really was. She would become my new target.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Note: I changed a few things and mushed some of the chapters together to make the chapters longer ;)**_

Ella met Mary and I on top the tower opposite from where we cased yesterday but this one overlooked the beautiful city of Paris. I watched Ella move from building to building until she reached us. She wore a different dress but the same black cape as before. Mary stood beside me in a brown robe mocking my own dark robe with both our hoods up hiding the face inside.

"Arno found an entrance for the under ground tunnel, we shouldn't be spotted." Mary started.

"No." Ella snapped. "Benjamin's already on the move we're going to follow him. Edward you will go for the air assassination when the chance is presented."

"Say no more." I was prepared.

Ella jumped down to a lower slate; I was going to follow her before I looked to Mary.

"C'mon mate we can't waste time." I urged

"You can follow if you want Kenway but this mission ends here for me." Mary says.

"You're the one who told me you have been working on this mission for months and now you are going to give up." I hissed.

"Like I said this mission ends here, now go before you lose him." Mary growled.

I shook my head and said nothing as I continued to follow Ella.

'We could discuss that later.' I thought.

Ella finally spoke once we arrive to a close location. "Mary may question my tactics but she has no right to question my reasoning." She addressed.

"Is that what that was about with her back there." I said sarcastically.

"Hmm." Ella ignored me ignorance.

"Mary usually has good reasons for not trusting someone." I claimed.

"Well she's wrong about me."

"Shh…" I kneeled.

Monroe and his men were already heading north.

I assumed a ship would be docked for Monroe and his people. I used my thoughts to distract myself from what Mary and Ella felt. I thought about my own Jackdaw. She set there in the European waters waiting for my next time to sail her out. I haven't been on my ship for weeks I needed to drown in the seas desperately. I also needed a new crew, 'that's it Kenway' I make note to gather an eager group of men soon. After all I didn't plan on staying in Paris long. I agreed to join the Creed but I didn't agree to live with them.

"He is heavily guarded." Ella pointed out.

I smirk, "it's nothing I can't handle."

I took the leap of faith impaling two guards with my swords when I land. I move to the men in front of them filling my blade with their flesh. I witness Ella repeating similar tactics to the patrol on top of us. She stayed high on rooftop as I kept to the grounds. We killed quickly and moved in towards our target even quicker. After all of Benjamin Monroe's men were taking out, just he and two others stood for the taken. I wanted Monroe to myself so when Ella looked as if she was going in for the kill I moved at a more fastened speed. Watching our target like a predator to his prey I moved through the last two men protecting him. Before I could fix my knife to go for the kill I witnessed Ella standing in front Monroe with her swords swung out on both sides. Monroe stood between us; he looks as though he was shaking.

"I thought I told you go for the air assassination." She said, speaking through Monroe to me.

I said nothing and impaled Monroe with my hidden blade then released him to his death. I never knew the man but his gear reminded me of Julien Du Casse, a French man that once experienced my first set of hidden blades. Monroe now shares the same fate as Du Casse.

"Nice going Kenway." She reached down to take something out his bloody pocket. "But next time you think you could maybe follow my orders?"

I shrugged. "Next time."

I moved in closer to ask her what she held in hand. Only then her looking up to me I appreciated how beautiful those big brown eyes were, this woman could easily distract me without even trying. Her long curly hair dangled from off those small shoulders so lovely.

"It's the Precursor box, the Templar's had this is their possession for so long Edward." She seemed pleased.

"Here, find a place to hide it for now." She passed the box to me.

I rejected her; "We should give it to our brothers."

"No." she snapped. "I don't want them to know we had it. I never even planned for you to know Monroe had it."

I narrowed eyed. "You mean you did have an alternative reason for this?" Mary was right!

"I do, I did, just give me some time please." Those eyes of hers glistened.

I was sure to decline Ella's invitation for lies but this secret could be my only option in learning everything there is to know about Ms. Ella Moore.

"Your secret's safe with me Ella, for now." I reassured her, and I meant it when I said for now.

I could feel someone coming up from behind me so I hid the box inside my robe. Ella winked at me and I gave her a sly smile.

"This is just the first of the Templar's' men." Arno approached us. "I have word more of them will be visiting Paris soon, something about the Precursor box."

"Might you know where this Precursor is?" I pretended.

Arno looked down to Monroe's dead corpse. "Supposedly our dead friend here had it."

"Well we got nothing here mate." I swung my arms out shrugging.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board then men." Arno nodded.

We all quickly moved away from the slaughtered bodies, traveling back to the Assassins base located under the Notre Dame. I thirsted for some ale, made it my own separate mission to get some before the night end. Going down a separate hallway than the others, I looked out for Mary because we needed to talk, over drinks perhaps.

_**(Authors Note: I made Edward and Haythem brothers because…I wanted to lol I always wondered what they would be like together. Hope you enjoy J)**_

Am I going crazy? I thought I heard gunfire coming from outside the pub. Maybe the rum flowing in my blood was now playing tricks on my mind. But I wasn't going to take any chances so I walked outside to investigate. Before walking completely out I looked to drunken Clyde who was engaged in a loud conversation. I couldn't find Mary anywhere earlier so I decided to ask another happy camper and Clyde was it. He was a bit young to me but the boy could drink.

When I stepped outside I saw two men stumbling back and fourth jabbering about something I couldn't quite comprehend. One man I recognized as Charles Lee, the other one looked familiar but alcohol blurred my mind as well as vision. I leaned against the brick wall and continued watching the two men argue. I glanced at the gun Charles Lee held; he must have been the one to release fire. I'd met Charles Lee once before he was working with my brother Haythem, I never much fancied the man though.

"Edward Kenway!" Charles acknowledged my presence.

I took a swig of my ale as he approached me, he was a Templar this I knew but I could make civil if he did.

"What brings you to Paris Captain Kenway? Perhaps some sort of brotherly intervention?" he mocked.

"Perhaps you focus on your own business and I on mines." I took another swig.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong side." he stumbled in closer.

"You and your order serve no purpose for me." I spoke calm enough.

"We will win Kenway, we always do. And you and your 'Brothers' will fail." He slurred.

What the hell was he blabbering about?

"Arrogant words coming from you Charles." I barked

I pushed up off the brick readying myself for him to say something that would trigger my fist to his face.

"Edward." Ella approached us both. "Will you come inside please we must talk."

"The beautiful Ella Moore, still playing both sides yeah?" Charles asked.

Ella whispered in my ear. "Has he said anything?" She asked, referring to drunken Charles as maybe confession telling Charles.

"Not yet." I said quietly. "Something about us failing and now you playing both side?."

"Well goodnight to you Charles, as always your ever so useless." She tugged on me.

"Much obliged sweetheart." Charles stumbled a bowed, not out of respect but for fun.

Ella and I sat across from each other at the table closet to the back doors; Ella ordered us both a drink from the bar. I took this second to eye every inch of her admirable figure, which that black cape no longer sealed in those fine curves of hers. Once our drinks arrive and we took the first sips, she then asked a question.

"Tell me something Edward, how is it that our Brothers don't know about your relations to Haythem Kenway?"

"How is it you know this?" I asked.

"I'm a master assassin Edward it's my job to know such." She leaned in. "Your Walsh, you're currently married, your fathers dead, mother disowned you, and you once rein as a pirate in the Caribbean. Oh and outside you just confirmed your relation to Haythem."

I was intrigued by her knowledge on me but I never really liked the idea of someone knowing more about me than I do them. Now was the time to start asking questions.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"You never answered my question." She sassed.

"I assumed Mary had informed everyone on that little detail, she tells you all everything else. Where is Mary anyways?"

"She is with Achilles." She answered. "And I'm from Havana."

I knew I recognized that accent.

"The man you killed Torres was my mother's father." She stopped to my reaction. "No worries though I never really knew the man." She finished coldly.

"Your grandfather left a memorable impression." I gulped my ale.

"Hmm." She rolled her eyes.

We sat there in silence for a minute before our eyes met.

"Up for a late night assignment?" she asked.

I drowned my last sips. "Lead the way."

Following Ella on tops every building, I tried to sober up on the way, and she moved fast never missing a beat. Every chimney and every gate she swung around gracefully just like a bird in the sky. Just like a Jackdaw. The scarf worn around her neck she doubled up as a hood tonight.

"Keep up Kenway!" she called out.

I caught up to her and it began to become a race. Not knowing the exact location of our mission I started to move ahead of her. Passing through each landmark. Seeing the sly smirk on Ella's face just then it become a real race.

"First one to the clock toward!" she said yelled confirming our race.

No matter how fast I moved Ella seemed to move faster. Jackdaw? In deed she was, at one point I wanted to stop and watch her go but the ego inside me said I had to win.

"Wait." I aggressively threw my arm in front her, patrol was guarding just across from us.

"You take one, I got the other." She was gone before I could respond.

Our blades danced across their throats so quickly that the other guard's parallel to them missed the sight of their fates passing by before they became the next victims. We both jumped down to take out the two men below us.

"Edward." Ella called for me.

She stood in front of what looked to be some sort of hidden vault. It greatly resembled the observatory I once trolled after. To my side Ella had the same eyes I did when I first saw the Observatory.

"This is why the Templar's' all come to Paris, they want to get inside here." She said in awe.

I snickered. "They will never get inside." I walked around her touching the imprints drawings on the walls.

"Edward?" I looked to her. "I can get us inside." She said nervously.

"How?" I quizzed.

"Just keep watch I'll handle it." She ordered.

I kind of liked when Ella bossed me around.

I stand guard as Ella flickers with many puzzles engraved on the vaults door. Few questions fumbled inside my head. I'd asked her how she knew about these markings but her only answer always rotate towards a different subject. I killed the idea of questioning her straight forward and went for a more off angled way.

I kneeled down beside her. "This looks familiar let me help you?" I asked.

"Familiar how?" she questioned.

"Mary took me to this place before with symbols surrounding it just the same as this door." My eyes focused.

"Mary knows nothing about this kind of mystics, I'm sure what she showed you was in no way the same." She scolded, quickly closing my resort.

I stood and tried something else, "You come from money." I assumed since Torres was her grandfather.

"Does that mean something to you?" she sounded annoyed.

'Not at all Ella just trying to figure out where your resources come from.'

"No really." I lied.

"Aren't you drowning in some money yourself Edward?" she teased.

"Maybe so but I no longer want for such a life anymore." I revealed.

"Your wife must be proud of your humbleness?"

I quietly sucked my teeth in shame. "I see your information is taking you for the long route."

She made a faint humming nose.

"My wife is dead."

"Any yet you sound so unmoved by that." She narrowed me.

"The same as you did about me killing your grandfather." I reminded her.

Just then I remembered reading about Caroline's death and not a single tear fell from my eyes. I always wondered why I didn't cry; why the lost of the one woman I loved the most never moved me. My heart had became cold during my pirate years but was my heart still so iced that even now I couldn't budge one salty tear.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love." She confessed.

I sat down beside Ella with my back to the wall as she scrabbled with the puzzle; I assumed if anyone were to come we would hear his or her footsteps just in time to make action.

"It's a feeling worse than death." I whispered. "Who did you lose?"

She sighed. "My mother, she was also an assassin."

"What happened?" I asked.

Before she could answer a loud clicking noise fueled my ears and the symbols outside the door started to rotate. We both stood up and watched the pictures move in awe.

"Got it!" Ella smirked.

The stone brown door went up into the ceiling fumbling dusk out the walls. We waved our hands to push through the entrance. Inside was a golden ball similar to the skull I found in the observatory before. I almost wondered if they carried the same sort of power. The object sat onto a marble table nice and secure caged in with bars. I looked to Ella who stood beside me shocked, her eyes widened. I could see he chest rising up and down, she was breathing heavy.

"Ella-"

"He was right." She whispered.

"Who." I quizzed.

Ella quickly shook her head. "No one forget it."

Just then I heard footsteps approaching.

"C'mon!" I grabbed her arm pulling us both behind the wall in a corner. Our bodies pressed up firmly together. Ella's physique felt fragile parallel to mine but I knew she was in no way fragile.

Two vast patrolling officers walked inside the vault, they were both heavily armed.

"Why the hell is the cave open?" One guard blabbered to the other.

"I don't know sir." The other said frightened.

"Master Kenway paid us to watch the bloody damn thing, if it goes missing it our heads!" he screeched.

"Sorry sir."

The blabbering one looked around before speaking again. "I'm going to find whoever did this you remain guard and blow the whistle if anyone appears."

"Yes sir."

I blinked to his words. Master Kenway? Could it be?

Whatever the guards jabbered about before leaving the area my ears missed due to the thoughts of my brother and him having something to do with this. I looked down to Ella she was unaffected by this. I was beginning to put pieces together in my head.

Once the vaults doors closed Ella moved swiftly from me and to the golden piece. She pulled a clip from her hair and began to pick the lock to open the cage.

"We must hurry." She cautioned.

After she unlocked the bars I swung her aside taken the golden ball for myself.

"How did you know this would be here?" I asked, holding her prize up with one hand and my other on the pistol resting in my holster. I did not want to hurt her so of course this was a bluff I just hoped she would believe it enough to spit out some truth.

"Edward-we-do-not have-time-for-this." She spoke in long words, her face filled red with anger.

"Aye we make time then answer my question." I mused.

I could see defeat in her facial expression but her words spoke otherwise. "You do not want me as an enemy. I am far better trained then you."

She is an assassin how dare she speak this way to one of her brothers. Then again the resting hand on my cold piece could have provoked her.

"Your no alliances of mines are you?" I asked.

She slowly blinked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to threaten you, I just need you to believe me when I say I will tell you everything after I'm for sure about what we have found here Edward."

"Aye." I tucked the golden ball inside my robe. "You're going to tell me everything tomorrow morning. We meet at the Notre Dame, and I will decide if you get your golden egg back or not."

"Edward-"

"That's the only option you have." I stopped her words.

"Tomorrow morning." She agreed. And we made our way out of the vault and back to the Creed without taking a single life with us.

Around 2 am that same night I followed Ella after she had been in her bedroom most of the evening. She carried a single note with her, something small and of some of importance to she maybe. Ella moved easy passed the few people on the walkways tonight. I kept high on building tops climbing like a spider to stay from the beautiful assassins sights. Occasionally she would squint up but never did she spot me. I partially wanted to peek at her when she glanced upward just to see those brown eyes. Even as a sneaking liar I still felt attraction to her stronger than the bees to honey.

I watched Ella hand over the note to a messenger boy and as she walked away from him he began to run obviously this was an urgent letter. So now I ran following the mailman. His pace nowhere near as fast as I was so keeping up with him became a breeze. I just needed him to follow down a deserted area so I could go in for the letter. Just my luck in the knick of time I spotted an ally ahead and wait for him to approach.

When the messenger reached my ally path I grabbed him pushing his back against the brick and into the dark. My hand covered his mouth while he moaned trying to gather a scream.

"Just hand me the letter Miss Moore gave you and I'll let you go." I assured him.

Once I released his mouth he screamed for help so I reached behind the boy and held his chin and throat between my arms until he passed out to the ground. Searching his pockets briefly I found a letter note resembling the note Ella gave to him it was made out to Haythem Kenway. My fucking Templar brother!

The Next Day

I went back and fourth contemplating in my head about telling Mary of Ella's secrets. Rum the barmaid had placed in front of me was not touched yet. It was just the break of dawn and I should be on my way to meet Ella but I feared to do something I'd regret later so I sit here in the pub. It's been only a few days since I've joined the brotherhood; this was truly the only time I have ever felt as though I belong. These men who live by the same Creed as me could be betrayed by one of our own. Ella.

I wanted desperately to trust the damn girl but her actions proved her less than trustworthy. I looked down to the letter I had placed it beside my cup of ale. Thinking hard about how easily I could be triggered by women. She had the same effect on me that Mary did when we first met except my thoughts for Ella developed more intimately.

"Kenway." Mary's recognizable voice called out to me clearing all thoughts.

I snatched the letter from the table pulling it into my pocket. "Mary sit down have a drink with me."

"The roosters aren't even up yet and you're already here drinking." She sassed.

"Cant put a time limit on things you love the most." I drank.

Mary leaned in to my table still standing. "If ale is the thing you love the most than your life is truly sad Kenway."

I chuckled and Mary replied with a smirk.

"I came here to retrieve you, our masters are calling an emergency meeting." She said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Don't know." She crossed her arms.

"They do this kind of stuff often?" I questioned.

"You're the one always lurking for a new target, maybe they plan on giving us one. You must remember Edward the assassins are still trying to restore themselves after what has happened these couple of years. We can only take what we can handle for right now." She explained.

"Okay then." I stood. "But after the meeting I need to speak with you about something, alone."

"Alright Kenway." She light tapped my arm. "Lets go."

Ella will not be receiving her golden egg today I'm taking this envelope straight to Mary Read.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ella_**

The other council members and I circled the center balcony overlooking our grand room. It was time to discuss the precautions we would take in this compromising situation to protection the historic pieces of mankind. I scanned the room for Edward but he was nowhere to be found. The meeting would start in less than five minutes. I wondered if he was waiting for me at the Notre Dame we planned to meet. I smiled a little at the thought of that handsome, blonde man waiting on me. My smile faded once I saw Mary walk in with Edward following behind her. Mary was a problem for me; she truly made it hard for me to trust her with any secrets.

"Assassins, silent." Our leader, Achilles, silenced the room.

He looked to all of us before he spoke. I was the youngest member on the Assassins' congress as well as the youngest master Assassin among us. I had no choice but to be the best.

"My brothers, we are now facing a conflict that could damage our cause. A certain item has been stolen from our grasp. The precursor box Benjamin Monroe should have had on him wasn't with him." As Achilles spoke Edward eyes met mine.

"The other leaders and I have assessed that maybe the Templar's got a hold of it before us. We have agreed to chase down the Templar's grand master, Haytham Kenway. Our sister, Ella Moore, will take control of this mission and the assassins she chooses to join her will be responsible along with her for retrieving that box." Achilles continued and Edward glared at me.

I know at this point he probably thought I was a traitor. 'My intensions are good. I have to do this in order to avenge my mother's death,' I tried to tell myself over and over again but the more I thought about it, the more it started to sound like an excuse rather than a reason.

"Ella." Our leader whispered for me to speak now.

I moved to stand side by side with him. "I have chosen three assassins to accompany me; Arno Dorian, Edward Kenway, and Mary Read. Please meet me in the library. We have no time to waste." I ordered.

After we concluded the meeting, Achilles offered to walk me to the library.

"Ella you know Edward is a newer assassin; why not chose Clyde, who is more experienced with our ways." He said.

I walked with Achilles down the hallway slowly. "Clyde is good, but Edward is fast, strong, and smart. He will scare the Templars."

"You're sure he is worthy our cause?" he asked.

"You have to trust me if this is going to work."

"I trust you with my life Ella." His words hit hard because I was keeping information from him.

Achilles was more of a father to me than even my own father. If I betrayed him he would not forgive me, which I was certain of.

"Edward is Haytham's brother. We need to use that to our advantage. You need to convince Edward to use that to his advantage." Achilles told me.

"I'm working on that. We will find that box, sir." I said before walking in the library.

Everyone I called to join my team had already been waiting on me. I needed to speak with Edward alone before I discussed our 'Mission'. I looked to Arno; he was my eyes and ears he would do anything I asked.

"Arno, do we still have the Templar's headquarters map?" I asked.

"Yes we do. I can retrieve it from our mentors." He offered.

I turned to Mary, "I believe you know exactly where it is?"

"And?" Mary wised.

"Go with him to get it."

"Why?" Mary sassed me, I knew she wouldn't be too pleased with having to work with me but I needed the best assassins on my team. Plus, I'd rather have her close to me than far away where she could snoop around.

"Do not question me. Just do as I say." I spoke calmly. Mary was older than me and it probably killed her to take orders from a younger woman.

When Mary and Arno were absent from the room, I moved towards Edward.

"Where is the box?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm backing me hard into the wall.

"You almost had me fooled." he raged.

I scowled, confused by his words.

"I know about your letter to my brother. You're working with him and now our brothers are going to risk their life for an item we already have." he squeezed my arm tighter.

I frowned. "What practical sense would that make? I'm an Assassin."

"You wont be anymore unless you muck up the fucking courage to tell me the truth. Now, Ella."

"It's not my fault you can't handle confidentiality well." I tried pulling away from him.

"And what is your mentor, the man who treats you like his own daughter going to think when he finds out about your letter?" he threatened. "I still have it and will use it against you. I will stop you if you try to hurt the brotherhood or anyone in it."

The more he spoke the more I felt cornered. My heart was pounding heavy. Something in his voice frightened me; the stories about Edward being one of the most feared pirates seemed too true in this moment. If he told Achilles the truth, all I had worked for would be lost. I would become the most wanted woman in Paris. But more than any of that, I would lose any chance of finding out about my mother.

"Edward, my mother was murdered and I can't for the sake of me figure out who or why they did it. That part of my life is faded in my mind. Now please let me go." I blurted out.

He eyes slightly soften but his grip on my arm remained.

"Edward please. I told you to trust me. You're are the only other person who knows what it's like to be associated with the Templar's." My voice cracked.

"Because of Haytham." He figured.

Something about Edward made me feel vulnerable inside and I was ready to break.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you everything but you're the only person that can help me. I don't know why, but I trust you." I kept my face solid with empty expression.

He let me go then turned to walk away, but before there was too much distance between us he turned back to me. "Haytham and I were raised as gentlemen; farmers like the men in our family before us. The life we chose is far from the life our father had planned for us. Sometimes I wonder how I even got this far." Edward confessed.

He walked away from me.

"Edward-" he held his hand up to hush me.

"I don't really understand your reasons, Ella, but I'm afraid I have the ability to trust you. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave me out of this." He said softly. "I will return your box to you under one condition. You tell Mary you have it. I don't care about the others knowing but I trust Mary and I do know she will make the best decision for our Brotherhood."

"What if that means banishing me from the Assassins brotherhood or even death?" I whispered.

"You're a smart girl, you can figure it out." He said flatly.

"Edward-"

"You should have been honest." He cut me off again.

"I never lied to you." I whispered.

He looked at me with those icy, blue eyes, staring deep into my own brown ones. I could here Mary and Arno approaching the library.

"Confess to Mary." He pushed.

"You just said you would-"

"I know what I said, Ella." He stopped me.

I let out one solid breath, thinking how could I have been foolish enough to think Edward would understand my reasoning. I needed his help and him being associated with the Templars in some way. I thought he would understand.

"Please, I will tell Mary. Just give me another day at least. I need to meet with your brother. I made him a deal, Edward." I pleaded, making this the first time I have ever begged for anything in my life.

"I gave you your options." He frowned.

I slowly moved towards the desk sitting in the middle of the library. The tough girl inside me was finally stuck in a corner. I could just kill Edward but I couldn't budge to grab my sword.

"I go with you." Edward spat out. "I go with you to meet Haythem." He changed his mind.

"Deal." I shook my head hesitantly as Mary and Arno rejoined us I wondered what made him change his mind all of a sudden.

**(Author's Note: Special thanks to tinkerbell265 for helping me. Check out her profile!)**


End file.
